


Life.

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I thought I'd make a little switch up to my previous ones. This is about Jillian's life and her growing up. It was so tough to write. I nearly cried multiple times throughout. I hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd make a little switch up to my previous ones. This is about Jillian's life and her growing up. It was so tough to write. I nearly cried multiple times throughout. I hope you all enjoy it.

Birth:  
January 6th. 1984. You were born. Beautiful big blue eyes and barely any hair. But you were still perfect. 7lb 8oz. You were taken home from the hospital you were born in a few days later. Happy and healthy. Little Jillian Holtzmann.

1987:  
You were such a forward child. You learned to walk at 8 months and could form proper sentences by 18 months. Now, you’re three years old and you have a very keen interest in building and tearing things apart. Your parents aren’t approving of this, they wish so bad for you to play with dolls and Barbie’s but you prefer a workbench filled with plastic hammers, saws, drills and screwdrivers. Your parents just sit back and let you get on with it, thinking it just to be a phase.

1990:  
Three years have passed since you became attentive in ‘mechanical toys’ so your parents would call them but now, that just won’t cut it, you want something you can wire up and build so for Christmas your parents bought you a robot building kit. It begrudgingly cost them 200 dollars but they were willing to pay anything if it made you, their only daughter, happy. The instructions advised parental supervision and stated it would take at least 5 hours to complete but you took it away to you room and began the project. Just under two hours later you had finished it, barely even glimpsing at the instructions and with no help from your mom or dad, it was complete. You were so proud of yourself. You bounded downstairs holding it in front of you, beaming with joy, you presented it to your parents who barely took any notice. This made you upset. You felt like a failure. After that, you quit building things for a while. They truly made you believe you were useless and it hurt. It hurt you so much.

1998:  
You’re 14 now and you got back into the swing of mechanics just a few months after quitting it because after all, you decided, you’re not a quitter. Now, you’re about to enter Freshman year but you know you won’t fit in yet again because you have been bullied your whole life and now you feel like you’re going to be even more of an outcast after you discovered something over summer break. You realized that you liked girls. Whilst everyone else was out having their first kisses with boys you would fantasize over Gillian Anderson on The X-Files. But still, you go to school. You keep your head down and do your work despite the mean taunts from fellow classmates. You go home that evening ever so sad because of their mean words. You try to forget about it but you can’t because this has been going on for years and you don’t feel like there is any way out so that night you take something apart. This time though it isn’t an alarm clock or an old computer that you found in a dumpster, it was a pencil sharpener, it was so simple to undo so you unscrew the screw, remove the blade and viciously slice the skin on your left wrist. It made you feel so much better.

2000:  
It has been two years since you found release from the mental pain they caused you but their words are getting to you more than ever. Their insults are getting more spiteful and you can no longer cope. So one night you take all the pills that you could find in the house. There was around 57. You swallowed them all and went to sleep hoping for eternal peace but instead you awoke in a hospital surrounded by doctors and nurses discussing what further action they should take. You look around but no one’s face is familiar. You discover that your mother and father are not there with you. A few hours later you ask a female nurse where they are and she responds that they refused to come because they believed that you are selfish. Yet again this hurt you so much. More than anything.

2002:  
Two years since your suicide attempt. Two years clean of cutting. Two years since you last saw your parents. You granted for emancipation from them and won the case. You live in a tiny apartment barely big enough to move around in all by yourself. Things are still rough and your urges to lose your winning battle can be so strong sometimes but you always remember that you are a fighter and that you’re not a quitter.

2012:  
You got kicked out of your apartment last year because you received a ton of noise complaints by neighbors claiming that you were always banging and crashing around very late at night into the early hours of the morning and blasting music the whole time.

2015:  
Up until now you’ve been living on the streets. You had a part time job in a grocery store and could afford to live in the cheapest motel possible in town but you hated it so you left and found yourself homeless again that was until you met a middle aged woman and ended up working with her at the Kenneth P. Higgin’s Institute of Science. She let you stay at hers. She made you feel welcome. She was your first ever friend. Your confidence blossomed. You cut off all your hair, short around the sides and long and curly on the top. You loved it. You felt so happy and comfortable with yourself for the first time in your life.

2016:  
You meet Erin Gilbert. You take a huge attraction to her. You’ve never felt this way about any girl you’ve ever dated. She smiles at your terrible sense of humor and your God-awful dancing. She gets flustered whenever you wink at her or flirt with her. You’re sure she likes you back but at the same time you’re not so sure. You never make the first move with girls. Maybe this time you should. You work with a team of ladies, Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates and Patty Tolan as well as your secretary, Kevin Beckman. You bust ghosts all over New York City. You’re famous for your work. Everyone knows you. You and your friends are known as the Ghostbusters. You all own an old firehouse granted to you by the mayor.

2017:  
It has been a year now since you’ve been dating Erin. You made the first move. You shared stories about your rough childhoods which were oddly similar and you plucked up the courage to express your feelings to her. She told you she felt the same way and from that day forward you have been dating. You’re so happy with her, you can’t believe how lucky you got.

2019:  
You’re now married to Erin. You got engaged last year at the firehouse in front of Abby, Patty and Kevin. They were all so happy for you both. There was lots of crying and hugging. The wedding was nothing huge, you only had your teammates there, Kevin also bought along his dog who you both decided to be the ring bearer. It was the best day of your life. You got to marry your one and only true love. She makes you unbelievably happy. You fall more and more in love with her each day.

2021:  
You and Erin have been talking a lot about children. She decides she will be the carrier. Nine months later in November she gives birth to twins. A girl and a boy. You’re there by her side every step of the way. You name them Michael and Kate Holtzbert. After 16 years you finally have a family to call your own. Forever and always.


End file.
